Vivendo do Passado
by fdar86
Summary: Mickey e Olívia estão juntas há 8 anos e meio, quando a nova secretária de Mickey aparece para colocar em cheque essa relação. A jovem gentil que se apresenta inicialmente começa a se mostrar uma ardil ameaça a existência desse casal. Gêneros: Drama, Mistério, Romance, Suspense Avisos: Álcool, Homossexualidade
1. O Primeiro Dia de Lília

Olívia abriu a porta.

– Olá, Sra. Ramos não é?

– Sim. E você?

– Sou a nova assistente de sua esposa. Estou aqui a pedido da mesma para lhe entregar esses documentos. - disse, trazendo muitos papéis, organizados dentro de uma pasta preta.

– Quer que eu a entregue?

Após um segundo de silêncio, pensando na gentil oferta de Olívia, Lília mudara rapido de opinião, quando vira a Sra. Ramos, sua chefe, passando pela porta do quarto em direção a sala, com os cabelos molhados.

– Eu mesma posso entregá-las. Afinal, hoje é meu primeiro dia, é importante que eu seja eficiente. - Deu um sorriso inocente, e adiantou-se a passar por Olívia, até chegar à nova chefe.

– Olá. Quem é você?

– Seu irmão ... do RH... acabou de me contratar para ser sua assistente.

– Ah, é verdade. Sim. Hoje é o seu primeiro dia, eu tinha esquecido, me perdoe pela falta de tato. Eu até ajudei ele a escolher minha assistente. Você tinha um currículo muito bom. Nos impressionou de cara.

– Obrigada.

– Eu estou indo pro trabalho mais tarde hoje, tenho um compromisso no fórum pela manhã, então obrigada por trazer os documentos. Precisava mesmo deles.

– Claro. É o meu trabalho, Sra. Ramos. Pode contar comigo pro que precisar, de agora em diante.

Olívia observou a rasgação de seda de Lília com sua chefa, e a beleza da jovem, e ficou com a orelha em pé e os olhos atentos à qualquer novidade sobre Lília.

Tempo se passara, e Lília já trabalhava no escritório há 3 meses, e Olívia ainda perguntava à sua esposa coisas sobre o trabalho, sobre as "habilidades" da nova contratada, e sobre a relação das duas, investigando a fundo informações adquiridas sobre a simpatica loira que viera à sua casa. Lhe pareceu uma bela ameaça. E por mais que a moça aparentasse ser de confiança, algo em Olívia a dizia para não confiar nela.


	2. A Rápida Aproximação

Mickey e Lília tiveram uma rápida socialização e construíram em muito pouco tempo uma intensa relação de amizade.

Lília era uma ótima assistente, e a divertia no ambiente de trabalho, o que acabaria por se tornar uma qualificação a mais para o currículo já tão recheado que a jovem possuía. Era uma mulher divertida, culta, bastante carismática e de fácil socialização.

– 3 meses se passaram, e você está sendo uma ótima secretária, Lília. Obrigada pelo trabalho prestado. - Disse Mickey, entregando-lhe o cheque do terceiro mês de trabalho.

– Não é seu irmão que paga os funcionários?

– Sim, mas ele não pôde vir hoje, pediu que eu fizesse o seu trabalho.

Lília ignorou a explicação de Mickey, acreditando no que sua intuição dizia, que Mickey quis pessoalmente lhe dar aquele chefe por admiração pessoal à sua contratada. Sentiu-se grande, admirada por uma advogada importante como sua chefe.

Na hora do almoço, Mickey estava de saída, quando passou pela porta de sua assistente, e decidiu perguntar:

– Eu estou indo almoçar, como meu irmão não veio, estou indo sozinha, e como não gosto muito de comer sozinha, queria convidá-la para ir comigo. Atrapalharia? Por que se eu atrapalhar ...

– Não! De modo algum. - disse, adiantando-se até a porta, esquecendo-se até mesmo do que estava fazendo.

No restaurante, as duas conversavam amigavelmente.

– Como você e Olívia ficaram juntas? Quero dizer... - disse, rindo evidentemente nervosa - vocês parecem tão diferentes.

– E somos. - Mickey tomou mais um gole do coquetel sem álcool. - Eu e a Olívia nos conhecemos no segundo grau, namoramos sério por três anos, e éramos tão apaixonadas, que decidimos nos casar assim que fizéssemos 18 anos, e fomos contra tudo e contra todos que tentaram nos separar.

– E viveram uma linda história de amor?

– Sim. - Mickey mordeu os lábios devagar. Adorava lembrar daquela época, sentia falta da Olívia de antes, menos ciumenta e menos neurótica. Lembrara do assunto, continuou: - Então, pode dizer Sra. Linhares, minha história é piegas, não é?

– Deve ter sido difícil pra vocês... se assumir. Diante de tudo e de todos.

– Ser gay nesse país é difícil.

– Ser nós mesmos é difícil, Sra Ramos.

– Por favor, me chame de Mickey. Não sou tão velha assim.

– Está bem, Mickey. Eu também não sou tão velha pra você me chamar de Sra Linhares...

– Nossa, sério? Pensei que fosse - Disse, fingindo-se impressionada, e logo depois caindo na risada.

– Qual é? - riu, dando-lhe um leve tapinha em seu ombro esquerdo, meio sem graça.

– To brincando. Você tem cara de jovem mesmo. E se eu bem me lembro do seu currículo você está no quarto semestre de advocacia, não é isso?

– Sim.

Fez-se um silêncio na mesa. E Lília tomou outro gole do suco de morango que havia pedido. Ainda teriam um longo dia de trabalho pela frente.


	3. Levando-a Para Casa

E assim, a medida que os dias passavam, a aproximação das duas fora se tornando mais e mais evidente.

Lília começou a ser participação frequente no almoço de Mickey com seu irmão, Jonas, quando ele aparecia - era daqueles irmãos irresponsáveis, que passavam a noite na farra, e depois não conseguia acordar a tempo de cumprir suas obrigações. Chegava para trabalhar algumas vezes às 2h da tarde, depois do horário de almoço.

Instantaneamente a tanta atenção e simpatia, a jovem assistente começou a se interessar pela sua chefe, passando a se comportar, querendo ou não, de modo diferente.

Um dia chegara um pouco mais tarde do horário que chegava, a ponto da chefe avistá-la passando enquanto estacionava o carro. Mickey vira a jovem saindo do ponto de ônibus, e atravessando a rua em direção ao escritório. Imaginara o que teria acontecido para ela vir de ônibus ao trabalho, e pensara ser uma boa idéia lhe dar uma carona, já que mulher saindo tarde do trabalho, sozinha, era um grande perigo. Por sua vez, por todo o dia, Lília ficou se perguntando se Mickey a teria visto, e imaginando se a chefe lhe ofereceria alguma carona. Adoraria passar mais tempo com ela, mas não teria coragem de pedir.

Enfim, apenas no final do expediente, a morena abriu a porta de seu escritório, e encarou a assistente, tirando suas possíveis dúvidas:

– Desculpe a indiscrição, Lília, mas eu te vi saindo de um ônibus hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa com seu carro?

– Sim, o meu carro quebrou. - disse, dando um pequeno sorriso.

– Você está indo pra casa ? Posso te dar uma carona.

– Bom, acho que vou aceitar. - leventou-se rapidamente

Elas foram todo o caminho conversando no carro.

– E então você disse isso a ele? Bem alí? Em um posto de gasolina deserto? E ele acreditou?

– Disse. Você não tem idéia, Mickey. Ele me olhou assim com aquela expressão de "Ai, meu deus, que encrenca eu fui arranjar". E então saiu correndo, desistiu de me assaltar.

Mickey riu, imaginando a situação.

– Pensou que você era policial mesmo.

– Sim. Que estava numa investigação do FBI. E que ele tinha acabado de me atrapalhar. E que a minha tropa estava vindo da vã acertá-lo. Pode imaginar isso?

– E tudo por causa da vã quebrada na esquina?

– É, algum dia preciso agradecer a ela. - divagou, divertida.

As duas sorriam, imaginando o quão ridículo e, ao mesmo tempo, brilhante a idéia de Lília tinha sido, a ponto de ter levado o rapaz a acreditar na história.


	4. A Ligação de Olívia

De repente, Lília olhara em volta, mostrando-se surpresa.

- Nossa, Mickey, me desculpa. Estava tão entretida em nossa conversa, que esqueci de observar o caminho que você estava fazendo.

- Estou no caminho errado? - questionara, surpresa, parando imediatamente o carro no acostamento.

- Sim, totalmente, me desculpe. Se você quiser, pode me deixar aqui mesmo e eu pego um taxi e...

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Não te deixaria sozinha em uma rua deserta, ainda mais em uma hora dessa.

O telefone tocou, Mickey atendeu.

- Oi, querida.

Lília prestara bastante atenção nos ruídos que vinha do celular de Mickey mas não conseguia entender o que a outra dizia.

Está tudo bem sim. Na verdade estou tentando levar a Lília em casa, por que o carro dela quebrou, e ficamos até tarde no escritório. Não iria deixá-la ir sozinha de onibus pra casa, você sabe, é perigoso.

Lília não conseguia ouvir o que a outra dizia, mas percebeu que Olívia ficara alterada. Ouviu algo como "Não vai me dizer que você está até agora com essa menina?".

- Amor, você sabe, eu preciso desligar para poder dirigir. Não poderei chegar aí enquanto tiver no telefone. Então deixa eu me adiantar. Deixarei Lília em casa, e volto pra você. Beijo.

Mickey desligou, levemente angustiada, enquanto Lília mostrara-se sentida.

- Estou atrapalhando vocês né? Me desculpa.

- Você não está atrapalhando nada. Até porque só estou te dando uma carona.

- Eu sei, mas... Ela ficou aborrecida né?

- Olívia é um pouco ciumenta. Mas ela vai entender.

- Se você me deixar aqui eu vou entender.

- Não, o que é isso, eu já disse que não te deixaria uma hora dessa sozinha. E, a propósito, eu também sou responsável por estarmos aqui, o assunto foi tão engraçado que eu me distrai.

Lília sorriu, triunfante. A distração que Mickey se referiu pareceu muito maior do que realmente havia sido na cabeça da jovem. Ela imaginava uma relação de comportamentos e sentimentos que Mickey estaria sentindo por ela.


	5. O Primeiro Passo

30 minutos depois, Mickey finalmente encontrou o endereço de Lília, com sua ajuda é claro. Estranhou que o endereço fosse totalmente o oposto do dito anteriormente, mas preferiu se calar, pensando que a moça teria se distraído pelas conversas que estavam tendo.

Após estacionar finalmente em seu destino, Mickey, simpática como sempre, passou rapidamente por cima da jovem - olhando para o vidro frontal - para abrir a porta, já que seu carro ainda não era daqueles automáticos. Lília pensou que fosse mais um sinal de aproximação, e decidira arriscar suas chances em um próximo passo.

Obrigada pela carona. - Disse, tocando suavemente nas pernas de Mickey, que tinha acabado de retornar a sua posição, e tomara um susto com o toque. Mickey a encarara rapidamente, apenas para confirmar o que sentira em seu toque. Lília tinha desejo no olhar. Em seguida, Mickey desviou o olhar, fingiu um sorriso, e encostou o braço na porta da motorista, indicando que precisava ir. Lília percebeu sua reação, e saiu do carro. - Até amanhã.

Mickey ficou tão chocada com a situação que nem respondeu. Voltou para casa consternada, realmente não via Lília desse jeito. Nem imaginava que a jovem estava afim dela. Ainda não havia tido nenhuma demonstração... até hoje. E o pior de tudo, sentira o desejo que ela sentiu, e havia sido uma boa sensação. Há muito tempo não sentira algo assim, Olívia ultimamente se preocupava mais em implicar com ela ou com sua assistente, do que em aquecer a vida à dois do casal. E agora, ela percebia, Olívia não estava de toda errada nessa última implicância.

No outro dia, o clima estava tenso no trabalho.

Mickey. - Bateu na porta receosa, quando precisou da chefe.

Pode falar. - Respondeu, evitando o seu olhar, encarando convenientemente uma pilha de documentos que encontravam-se em sua mesa.

- O Sr. Pontes ligou para cancelar a reunião das 16h.

- Está bem. Veja se o marcado das 17h pode ficar com esse horário.

Ela pensou em responder, "Tudo bem", ou "Farei isso, chefe", mas ao vê-la a evitando daquele jeito, passou a sentir-se extremamente incomodada. Entrou na sala de Mickey, e fechou a porta por de trás de si.

Assim que ouviu a porta se fechando, a morena fora obrigada a encarar Lília. Tensa, observara os passos da jovem com certo receio. Lília se aproximou da mesa onde Mickey estava sentada, e sentou-se na cadeira da frente, onde os clientes se sentam.

- Sobre ontem, chefe. Eu peço desculpas. Sei que você é fiel a sua esposa, e não gostaria que algo como aquilo atrapalhasse nosso relacionamento de trabalho.

Mickey fez silêncio, pensativa no que Lília estava dizendo.

- E, espero não estar sendo presunçosa, ao dizer que espero que isso não atrapalhe a nossa relação de amizade.

Mickey sorriu, ainda não conseguia olhá-la como antes, mas concordara. Se ela estava consciente da realidade, não teria porque afetar.

- Não irá atrapalhar. Apenas... - Lília mordeu levemente os lábios, parecendo discplicentemente, e atraiu a atenção de Mickey, que se perdeu no que estava dizendo.

- Hum? Diga, chefe?

- Apenas que não se repita. - Disse, tentando parecer o mais segura possível, mas não pode evitar que a voz tremesse um pouquinho no final da frase.

- Claro. Claro.

Lília saiu da sala, satisfeita. Conseguiu recuperar a relação. E percebeu algo ainda mais importante. Ela possuía um efeito em Mickey, que ela se esforçava em esconder.


	6. A ameaça

Dias se passaram, e embora Lília se "esforçasse" em parecer normal, estava sempre olhando-a como se a comesse com os olhos, e sempre que a entregava algo, fazia questão de tocá-la displiscentemente. Mickey começara a sentir o desejo que vinha da outra, sempre que Lília a olhava, então a morena começou a evitar a todo custo ficar a sós com a assistente, e a deliberadamente desviar o olhar sempre que conversavam.

Percebendo que não estava fazendo efeito, que ainda não tinha o que queria, Lília começou a tentar novos joguinhos, como o do "endereço errado", e do "carro quebrado". Tudo isso nada mais tinha sido do que armações para conquistar Mickey.

Nesse dia, Lília chegou mais cedo no escritório, e esperou lá de cima (no 5º andar), olhando pela janela constantemente, o momento em que a outra atravessaria a rua do estacionamento e entraria no prédio. Não podia mais esperar para vê-la. Ao ouvir o menor sinal de movimento no elevador, em direção à porta do escritório, dissera no telefone:

– Não, Ângela. Ele está me ameaçando sim. O que eu posso fazer? - Embora tenha abaixado a voz a medida que percebia Mickey entrando no lugar, a morena ouvira tudo.

– Interrompo?

– Não. - disse, colocando o celular no ouvido novamente. - Ângela, vou ter que desligar. Sim, eu sei. Terei que pensar em alguma coisa. Tenho que trabalhar, tchau.

Lília se sentou na cadeira, parecendo um pouco assustada. Mickey, que tinha ouvido a conversava, e ficara preocupada, decidiu se aproximar.

– O que houve? Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

– Não. Não se preocupe. Eu vou dar um jeito.

Um dia se passou, e Mickey presenciara uma estranha situação no corredor do 5º andar. À noite, em um horário que tinham poucas pessoas no prédio, e apenas as duas no escritório, arquivando os casos resolvidos.

Estava tudo em silêncio, até que Mickey ouviu uma gritaria vindo do corredor. Reconhecera a voz de Lília.

– Não pense que você vai querer me deixar e que eu vou deixar assim tão fácil. Ainda mais por uma mulher. À propósito, como ela é, hein? Mais macho que eu?

– Não seja ridículo. Você está me machucando. Saia daqui.

– Só vou esperar a sua querida paixão chegar aqui. Juro que depois vou embora.

– Não se atreva a tocar um dedo nela. Ou eu acabo com você! Juro! - ameaçou.

– Você está muito apaixonada por alguém que não está nem aí pra você, não acha?

Mickey saiu do escritório, e apareceu no corredor, embora tenha escutado a conversa desde o início.

– Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Mickey viu o rapaz segurando Lília firmemente pelo braço a ponto de machucá-lo - estava vermelho -, e partiu para cima do rapaz. Empurrou-o para longe da loira, fazendo-o bater as costas na porta do elevador do prédio. Brava, ela rosnou:

– Saia daqui antes que eu chame o segurança.

– AAAh, Lília, então é ela? É, eu não te culpo, muito gostosa.

– Saia daqui agora! - gritou novamente Lília, transtornada.

– Não a ouviu, rapaz? Suma daqui. Vou chamar o segurança. - Mickey pegou no telefone, e discou o número da portaria rapidamente, extremamente irritada.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou sair.

O homem agarrou Lília para um beijo forçado de despedida e a deixou chorando compulsivamente. Diante da seriedade da situação, Mickey ficou muito preocupada, e a abraçou, tentando consolá-la.

– Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Ele não vai encostar em você novamente.

Depois de muito tempo no chão, ainda abraçadas, Lília silenciou. Parou de chorar. Mickey então tocou no seu cabelo para ver seu rosto vermelho e inchado de tanto chorar. Estava sem graça, mas precisava perguntar.

– O que houve? Por que ele falou aquilo pra mim?

Mickey continuava acariciando seus cabelos de forma inocente. Queria que ela permanecesse calma durante a conversa.

– Eu tinha falado dele pra você. É o Marcos. Eu namorava ele quando comecei a trabalhar aqui. Lembra?

– Sim, acho que tenho uma mera lembrança. Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

– Eu terminei com ele há 2 meses atrás. Me apaixonei por... - desviou o olhar de Mickey, e pausou sua voz por um segundo - outra pessoa. E então ele ouviu uma conversa minha com uma amiga, e... e ele ouviu seu nome... e agora...

– Meu nome. - Repetiu baixinho, confirmando suas próprias suspeitas.

– Sim... Olha, eu não queria falar disso, eu sei que depois daquele dia nós prometemos não tocar mais no assunto, então eu entenderei se você quiser fingir que nunca ouviu essa conversa entre mim e o Marcos.

– Não. - Segurou suavemente o rosto de Lília - Eu estou perguntando. Quero saber o que está acontecendo, e se posso ajudá-la. Então pode me responder. Seja lá o que for, nós lidaremos com isso. Somos amigas lembra?

– Foi você. Terminei com ele por você. Me apaixonei, eu não queria, mas você é tão maravilhosa, que eu simplesmente nao pude evitar. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes, ainda mais por uma mulher. Sabe, sem nunca ter te tocado propriamente falando, eu já senti mais coisas do que senti com ele ou com qualquer outra pessoa na vida.

Mickey afastou-se um pouco, tirando as mãos do rosto de Lília. As palavras da jovem mechiam com ela. De certa forma, ela também sentia muitas coisas sem ser tocada de fato. Lília a lembrava do início de seu relacionamento com Olívia, onde tudo era paixão, impetuosidades e sexo.

– Tá vendo, eu disse que não era pra falar, e ... - Questionou Lília, apontando para o braço que Mickey tinha acabado de tirar do seu rosto.

– Não, pode falar. Fala.

Levemente vermelha, Mickey se encostou na parede, embora ainda tenha se mantido próxima de Lília, ombro-a-ombro.

– Aí ele começou a me ligar, me ameaçando. Disse que ia acabar comigo se eu não voltasse pra ele. Que minha família toda iria saber. E, Deus sabe como minha família é preconceituosa. Temo só de pensar no que meu pai faria a mim... ou a você. - Lília tocou de leve no canto esquerdo da face de Mickey, que se afastou instintivamente.

Fez-se um silêncio entre as duas.

– Eu acho que devo largar esse emprego.

– Eu... Lília, não vai adiantar se você sair desse emprego. Você vai ter que enfrentar. Ele é um covarde, pude perceber pela forma que ele te machucou, e como ele fugiu quando eu o enfrentei.

– Obrigada por estar aí pra mim. Pelo que você fez. Afastando-o de mim.

– E você também. Eu ouvi o que você disse pra ele. Que acabaria com ele se ela tocasse um dedo em mim. Obrigada. Além da Olívia eu nunca tive alguém que se preocupasse tanto comigo.

– E seu irmão ou sua família?

– Eles estão sempre muito preocupados com a vida deles... sabe?

– Enfim, amigas são pra essas coisas. - concluiu Lília, sorrindo, não disfarçando a alegria que estava por ter ouvido Mickey lhe comparando a Olívia. Estava cada vez mais perto de conseguir o seu objetivo.

Embora Lília não considerasse seu desejo por Mickey como um capricho, pois realmente experienciava sensações e sentimentos verdadeiras por Mickey, a jovem tratava sua paixão pela chefe da mesma forma que sempre tratou tudo que teve em sua vida, sendo egocêntrica, inconsequente, criativa e insistente.

– É. Nós somos amigas. Não somos? - Disse Mickey, sorrindo.


	7. Por Trás dos Bastidores

Dias se passaram após o escândalo, e Mickey começou a seguí-la até em casa todas as noites, para conferir que a moça chegaria bem a seu destino. Assim, Lília sempre deixava seu carro e despedia-se da chefe, antes de entrar em casa.

Como era de seu interesse passar o máximo de tempo com Mickey, Lília adorara a idéia. Já Olívia detestava saber que a esposa estava sempre chegando mais tarde, por causa de uma funcionária, que a cada vez mais, imaginava ser a amante de sua esposa.

Uma noite, porém, assim que Mickey a seguiu até em casa, e virou a esquina, o rapaz do escândalo no corredor do prédio reapareceu, chegando por trás de Lília que já abria a porta de casa.

Ele estava escondido atrás da moita, e esperando que ela chegasse, e depois ao vê-la escoltada, esperara até a escolta particular partir.

– Litinha.

– Ai! Que susto, Osvaldo!

– Estou aqui pra receber o que você me deve.

– Cara, você está louco? Está fazendo o que aqui? Ela poderia ter te visto!

– Não se preocupe, sou mano velho.

– Não sei não, achei muito arriscado isso.

Lília abriu a bolsa, pegou a carteira e passou um envelope com 200 reais dentro para o rapaz, que abriu um sorriso ao puxar a encomenda, e observar o que tinha dentro.

– O que você acha de um momento à sós para relembrarmos os tempos passados? - Disse, se jogando para cima de Lília.

– Me solte! - Rosnou, empurrando o rapaz - Já te disse que não terei mais nada com você. E além do mais, eu já tenho dona, querido. Ninguém mais toca em mim.

– E então, como está com a coroa gostosa? - disse, em tom de gozação.

– Já disse para não chamá-la assim.

– Sério, e se eu tentasse alguma coisa? Quem sabe ela não troca de time. Se você quiser, faço o teste.

– Eu já disse que se você tentar fazer qualquer coisa com ela eu acabo com você! Ela não é pro seu bico! - rosnou pausadamente para ser bem entendida, enquanto puxava-o pela camisa.

– Eu sei que não. E pelo visto nem pro seu.

– Você não sabe do que está falando. Eu gosto dela de verdade.

– Se você acha que isso é gostar.

– Eu gosto dela, preciso conquistá-la, e tenho pouco tempo à sós com ela, então preciso criar situações que melhorem as minhas chances.

– Mas você acha que ela vai te perdoar quando souber de todas as mentiras e manipulações?

– E vai precisar saber? - Lília sorriu sinicamente, entrou e fechou a porta na cara de Osvaldo que apenas a observara entrar no prédio e sumir de suas vistas.


	8. A Conferência no Rio

Enquanto a amizade das duas fora recuperada, e tudo voltara a fiel normalidade, a relação entre Olívia e Mickey estava ficando cada vez mais insustentável. Olívia perseguia a esposa com a idéia de que estaria sendo traída, e as duas estavam cada vez mais afastadas.

– É um absurdo você chegar todo o dia em casa porque está levando sua amante em casa! - alfinetara Olívia, repentinamente, após ter passado uma noite inteira em greve de silêncio.

– Não começa com isso de novo Olívia, pelo amor de Deus, Lília é apenas minha secretária.

– E você leva toda noite a sua secretária em casa?

– Eu a sigo, é diferente. E ela também é minha amiga, e eu temo por ela. Eu te contei sobre o cara, aquele da ameaça.

– Sim, falou, e até agora eu não entendi o que ela foi fazer no seu escritório.

Mickey se lembrou de que não havia contado a situação completa para Olívia, por medo de sua reação. Não quis assumir que Lília estava apaixonada por ela, porque sabia o que isso iria significa para o casamento delas. A situação já estava muito ruim, para piorarem. Ela sempre buscara o caminho da honestidade e da transparência, mas ultimamente Olívia estava sendo tão incompreensível que estava ficando difícil manter a palavra.

Por azar de Mickey e sorte de Lília, a advogada precisaria comparecer no Rio de Janeiro à conferência, e a firma decidiu acrescentar fins publicitários ao roteiro, o que indicaria a necessidade de mais alguém com ela. O irmão como sempre, mostrou-se indisposto, e Olívia não pôde. Sobrando apenas Lília, que aceitou imediatamente, Olívia como sempre não aceitou muito bem.

– Você o que?

– É apenas uma conferência. Vou precisar viajar. Mas volto amanhã pela tarde. Só passarei uma noite no Rio.

– Uma noite? Você acha pouco? Com ela?

– Ela é minha secretária, Olívia. Já conversei com você sobre isso.

– Ela sente algo por você, Mickey.

Mickey se calou, por um segundo. Como Olívia poderia saber isso, se nunca tinha dito nada?

– Tenho certeza disso. - Continuara.

– Olha, Olívia, o que ela sente ou deixa de sentir, não me importa. Está bem claro para ela que somos apenas amigas. Relaxe.

Olívia começou a rir, nervosa.

– Relaxar? Isso é por que não é com você. Pare e pense. Acha que isso está sendo legal comigo?

– Eu chamei você pra ir comigo e você não vai.

– Eu não posso ir. Minha irmã está precisando de mim, já conversamos sobre isso.

– Eu sei. E eu entendi isso. Então por que você não me entende também?

Olívia ficou sem ação. Não sabia mais o que dizer. Mickey sempre fora a melhor de palavras, e a última palavra nas D.R... Não é a toa que virou advogada.

Mesmo contrariada, Olívia fingiu entender.

A conferência correu absolutamente normal. À noite Mickey e Lília jantaram juntas às 20h no restaurante do hotel, e depois foram para seus respectivos quartos. Tudo acontecendo absolutamente normal, com a excessão de que Lília roubara o celular de Mickey durante o jantar, enquanto a outra havia ido ao banheiro. Trocara o aparelho pelo seu (que tinha comprado do mesmo modelo e aparência, propositalmente).

Olívia ligou para Mickey às 23h, como havia decidido que faria, para confirmar que a esposa não estaria lhe traindo, e Lília fez questão de atender. Porém, antes, aproximara-se do quarto de Mickey, para parecer mais realista. Colocara a mão no fone para que do outro lado da linha não se ouvisse a batida, e continuou:

– Olá Sra. Ramos.

Após um breve silêncio na linha, Olívia disse - curta e grossa:

– Chame a Mickey por favor.

– É claro, Sra Ramos. Vou chamá-la.

Nesse momento Mickey atendeu a porta, e deu de cara com o celular. Lília movimentou as mãos em silêncio e fez aquela expressão de 'olha só, trocamos', mas apenas disse: - "Sua esposa".

Meio assustada, Mickey respondeu.

– Obrigada... Lília.

Estranhando a situação, ela pegou o telefone e falou com a esposa que parecia histérica do outro lado da linha, enquanto procurava o outro celular para trocar com Lília.

Lília foi até seu quarto, enquanto a discussão entre Mickey e Olívia continuou por horas.


	9. Aproveitando o momento

Semanas se passaram.

A relação de Mickey com Olívia estava cada vez pior, e elas quase nem se falavam mais. A greve de silêncio de Olívia tinha chegado ao limite de começar a deixar recados espalhados pela casa, dizendo apenas as coisas corriqueiras que poderia precisar dizer, do tipo "não esqueça de guardar a toalha". Mickey não estava aguentando mais, e a situação já estava beirando o fim.

Mickey chegava todo dia exausta ao trabalho, como se nem tivesse dormido bem (e de fato o sofá não era muito confortável). Um dia ela chegou até a dormir em um hotel, que Lília obviamente descobriu facilmente já que é ela quem paga suas contas no banco. Andava tão cansada, que decidiu seguir o conselho de uma amiga do casal em dar um tempo. Dormira fora, e deixara o telefone e endereço com a esposa, para dar-lhe a segurança de que não estaria acompanhada.

Lília, percebendo tudo o que a chefe estaria enfrentando, decidiu aproveitar o momento de caos, e tentar trazer um pouco de "felicidade" para sua paixão.

Era o fim do expediente, todos já tinham ido embora, e Mickey estava tão sem vontade de ir para casa, que continuava sentada em seu escritório, olhando para o computador, entediada.

Fazia semanas que não dormia direito, não tomava banho direito e não sentia mais que tinha uma esposa. Tinha uma inquisidora dentro de casa, que só a perseguia, fuçando seu celular e emails sempre que estava no banho, ou em qualquer outro cômodo.

A flagrou fazendo isso várias vezes mas não quis amplificar as brigas, porque entendia em parte o que a outra estaria sentindo. Mas abandoná-la do jeito que Olívia fez com aquela greve de silêncio estúpida, isso ela não entendia.

Mickey estava triste, solitária, carente. Precisava sorrir, conversar, dançar, gritar, qualquer coisa que não se resumisse a sentar na mesa de jantar para comer em silêncio, e deitar na cama para ler aquele livro - novamente em silêncio. Sentia como se Olívia não mais se importasse com ela, se estaria bem, se estaria feliz, cansada, dormindo bem ou comendo alimentos saudáveis.

Mickey estava tão pensativa, que nem percebeu quando Lília entrou saltitante de tamanha felicidade no escritório.

– Você é minha hoje, viu? - Falou animadamente, interrompendo os pensamentos da outra.

– hum? - disse, totalmente aturdida.

– Estou te achando muito pra baixo, e acho que é por causa daquele incidente do telefone, que a propósito, ainda não sei como fomos trocar de celular. - Fez movimentos cômicos nos braços, de modo quase teatral - Então, decidi que preciso te compensar e te trazer um pouco de alegria. Por isso estou te intimando para jantar, depois te deixo sã e salva em sua casa. Ah, e eu prometo. Não mordo.

Mickey riu com a aproximação da moça, e depois disso não teve como dizer não. Desligou o computador, e saiu com a outra.


	10. Saindo para Jantar

Elas foram ao mesmo restaurante de sempre, próximo ao escritório, e depois se sentaram na praça, de esquina ao restaurante.

– ... Aí teve um dia que eu não aguentei mais e disse pra ele. Cara, você tá muito por fora, eu nunca fui afim de você. Mas você insistiu tanto, que eu fiquei com pena.

– Coitado. Você disse isso mesmo? - Perguntou, sentindo quase "pena" do rapaz.

– Disse. - Abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. - Ele era muito chato, caramba, não aguentava mais ele me perseguindo. Ficava atrás o tempo todo, ligava o tempo todo, queria saber quem era quem o tempo todo, quem era cada um amigo ou amiga que eu tinha. Era possessivo demais.

– Sei como é... Mas isso deve ter magoado.

– É. Parando para pensar nisso agora, anos depois, eu agiria diferente. Acho que eu o magoei apenas por que não conseguia gostar e por que não conseguia dizer não a ele.

– E hoje em dia você diria como?

– Virei gay.

Elas começaram a gargalhar.

– O que é? Você que perguntou hoje o que eu diria... - disse, ainda rindo do que tinha dito.

– Eu disse hoje em dia... não no sentido de "Hoje, agora"... - tentava falar, em meio as risadas incontidas.

Enquanto continuavam gargalhando, Lília mordeu de levinho os lábios, como fazia de costume, porém dessa vez inconscientemente, provocando uma outra fuga dos olhos de Mickey. Ela percebeu, se sentou na cadeira um pouco desanimada, e decidiu ter uma conversa de verdade com Mickey, sem truques ou encenações.

– Sabe, Mickey, isso as vezes me parece tão desconfortável.

– Como assim? O que é desconfortável?

– Não sei, tenho medo de estar atrapalhando você com sua esposa... sei lá, eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso né? Não de propósito, mas...

– A situação vem de muito antes de você sequer entrar no quadro. Ela sempre foi assim. Você só está sendo a nova razão dela se afastar de mim.

– Eu sei mas... você não acha que se eu sumisse, essa razão acabaria, e ela voltaria ao normal...?

– ... Até ela arranjar outra razão? - amargou um sorriso, desgostosa, enquanto bebia mais um gole de seu vinho seco.

– Viu? Quem manda você ser tão sexy? Ela tem ciúme. - Lília sorriu, verdadeiramente. Mickey que não esperava por isso, acabou rindo também. - Sério agora, acho compreensível isso. Ela tem medo que você se apaixone por outra, e se afasta para não sofrer, caso você a largue.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio. Pela primeira vez, Lília sentira tudo que estava dizendo, compreendera tudo que a outra poderia estar sentindo. Ela estava realmente se apaixonando por Mickey. Talvez tudo tivesse começado por uma cobiça infantil, um capricho egoísta, mas agora ela estava realmente sentindo algo muito forte. E verdadeiro. Dissera tudo que realmente sentira, naquele momento. Por um momento conseguira até simpatizar por Olívia, mesmo sabendo que elas estavam em lados opostos nessa luta pelo coração de Mickey.

– Bom, você perguntou, então devo responder. Lília, hoje você foi minha única fonte de entretenimento em 3 semanas. E você me chamou pra jantar por sua própria vontade, não porque eu pedi ou para me agradar.

Lília tocou no rosto de Mickey, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sentira todo o sofrimento que a outra estava sofrendo, e só ela sabia o quanto ela queria livrar Mickey dele. A morena que estava meio bêbada, nem se tocou do carinho que estava recebendo da loira. E continuara sua discurso como resposta:

– E por que? Por que você se importa comigo. Nessas 3 semanas você foi a única que me fez sorrir. Então eu tenho que agradecer a você. Por me fazer sentir eu mesma de novo.

Lília usara o seu polegar direito para limpar uma lágrima que saiu dos olhos de Mickey, e a puxara para um forte abraço. Beijara o rosto de Mickey com todo o ímpeto que a prendia em seus braços. Mickey estava tão desligada, e se sentindo tão bem por estar sendo acolhida, que simplesmente se jogou no abraço, e continuou chorando.

Sem se mecher, Mickey continuara se entregando a emoção do momento.

– Esse é um lugar "nosso", né? Não do tipo "Eu e Olívia", nem do tipo "Eu" ou "Você"... Nosso lugar. Já viemos aqui várias vezes. Quando eu vier aqui a partir de hoje vou lembrar de você, mesmo que não esteja presente. - falava movimentando o dedo mindinho direito por trás das costas de Lília, como se estivesse discursando - bêbada - em frente a uma platéia.

Lília continuara com seus carinhos nas costas de Mickey, que depois de alguns minutos caiu em si, e se afastara de Lília.

– Eu... não... - tentava dizer, parecendo aturdida.

– O que foi? - confusa. A situação estava tão emocional, que finalmente havia acabado os scripts, e as previsões de acontecimentos. Lília estava totalmente vulnerável naquele momento, e parecia mais aturdida que Mickey.

– Eu estou bêbada... e carente... E você... Eu preciso ir. Desculpa. Eu preciso ir.

Mickey se afastara de Lília, e antes que ela dissesse "Eu te levo em casa", a morena já havia entrado em um taxi com destino a sua residência com Olívia. Estranhamente emocional, Lília chorara. Se apaixonara de verdade. Pela primeira vez na vida.


	11. O aniversário de casamento

Dias se passaram, e Mickey infelizmente lembrava de quase tudo que passara com Lília. Por isso, passara a evitá-la deliberadamente. Acabara com qualquer conversa de garotas que elas tinham no trabalho, e qualquer encontro, em qualquer lugar que fosse, fora do escritório. Fugia de Lília como se disso dependesse sua própria vida - o que não deixava de ser verdade. Sentira coisas tão boas ao lado dela, coisas que não sentia mais a tanto tempo, mas que não vieram de Olívia. Sentia-se culpada por gostar muito da companhia de Lília e por sentir que poderia realmente começar a gostar dela. Mickey escolheu pensar como uma mulher casada, e decidira pensar no relacionamento dela com Olívia. Precisava tentar novamente. Não podia desistir dela tão fácil. Não depois de tudo que elas viveram.

No entanto, Olívia não parecia pensar o mesmo. Manteve o mesmo comportamento arredio, por mais que Mickey se comportasse de forma oposta, e continuava não se preocupando com a esposa. Chegasse a hora que chegasse, Olívia não lhe dirigia a palavra, a não ser que fosse por algum assunto urgente, tipo contas a pagar, ou reuniões em família. A situação continuava da mesma forma, por mais que Mickey tentasse invertê-la.

Enquanto isso, Lília começara a sentir raiva de Mickey pode tê-la deixado plantada naquela praça daquele jeito, só para voltar para aquele navio afundando. Cansou de presenciar cenas em eventos sociais, no qual observara o quanto a Olívia lhe tratava com frieza, e no quanto fingia na frente dos outros.

– Ela se agarra na idéia de esposa, sabe. É isso que me irrita. Não consegue dar uma chance para outro amor, não consegue sair do passado. - confessou, magoada.

– Ela está tentando recuperar o casamento, Lília, e acho que isso seria um sinal de que gosta dela ainda. - constatara a irmã de Lília, a quem ela sempre desabafava seus problemas.

– Eu estou sofrendo, ela está sofrendo, a outra lá deve estar sofrendo. Então que espécie de casamento é esse?

– Mas você não disse que meio que ajudou ao casamento chegar aonde estar?

– Sabe, Míriam, eu achei que sim, e cheguei a me culpar por isso em algum momento, mas enquanto conversávamos naquele jantar a Mickey me contou que a situação já vinha ruim há muito tempo. Olívia sempre foi assim, e ela está a muito tempo infeliz. Então eu pensei e constatei que acabei fazendo algo bom. Apareci em sua vida para ajudá-la a virar essa página e finalmente voltar a ser feliz. Mas ela me deixou plantada lá, e se mantendo naquela farsa.

Lília começou a chorar, e Míriam a puxou para um abraço.

– Você realmente está apaixonada por ela né, irmã? Nunca tinha te visto por ninguém assim antes.

– Ela é especial. Mas me deixa com muita raiva às vezes.

– A raiva pode ser um simples tempero do amor.

Lília saiu da casa da irmã decidida a terminar com aquele relacionamento de uma vez por todas.

Um dia depois.

Chegara um dia esperado pelo casal Ramos. Mickey e Olívia estariam comemorando o aniversário de casamento de 9 anos. Embora o casamento estivesse na beira de um precipício, para Olívia a imagem era tudo, e ela planejou um jantar onde chamaria toda a família delas e os amigos mais íntimos. Lília, obvialmente estaria na lista dos "conhecidos-invasores a serem barrados na entrada".

Mickey que passara o resto dos dias tentando de toda forma recuperar seu casamento, prometera que iria estar lá.

Era uma manhã normal como qualquer outra, Olívia estava na cozinha preparando ovos mexidos com suco de Limão, seu café da manhã preferido, enquanto Mickey estava na banheira tomando banho e refletindo sobre o caos em que sua vida se metera.

Olívia ouvira um barulho na porta. Abrindo-a, dera de cara com a conhecida-invasora em potencial. Tentara fingir um sorriso educado, embora a insatisfação percorresse o seu sangue e alcançasse o seu cérebro.

– Olá, Sra. Olívia.

Olívia notara a diferença de tom quando referiu-se a ela pelo seu nome. Sempre usara o sobrenome de Mickey para referir-se a ela. Isso lhe parecera mais uma insolência da jovem.

– Mickey está no banho. - dissera, curta e grossa, tentando evitar qualquer tipo de conversas ou cumprimentos forçados por parte das duas. Olívia sempre fora assim. Ama ou odeia, e ponto. E Mickey sempre gostara disso.

– Oh. Entendo. - Um silêncio se fez no local. - Bom, eu só passei aqui para entregar esse café, eu sei o quanto a Mickey gosta de tomar um café expresso quentinho com chantily por cima pela manhã. E como ela vai chegar mais tarde no trabalho hoje porque estará no fórum, enfim... Por favor, avise-a que o deixei aqui, está bem? - Disse, colocando o café quente sob a mesinha de centro da sala de estar.

Sem mais delengas, a jovem procurou sozinha a saída, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Imediatamente depois que a porta se fechou, Olívia foi até o quarto, onde encontrou Mickey enxugando o seu cabelo, em um silêncio tão acolhedor que a advogada estava sentindo como se estivesse meditando.

– Sabe quem acabou de passar aqui?

– Quem? - Perguntou displiscentemente, sem nem imaginar o que teria acontecido.

– A sua queridinha amante.

– De novo isso, Olívia? Pelo amor de Deus, eu não tenho amante.

– Será que não? E por que sua querida secretária acabou de passar aqui te trazendo um "café da manhã expresso com chantily, que você adora tomar pela manhã". - Disse, com desdem, mudando o tom imitando a voz de Lília, incomodando profundamente Mickey.

– Pelo menos ela se preocupa comigo.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Que hoje é nosso aniversário de casamento, e que éramos para ficar bem, mas você, como sempre, tem que fazer um show logo pela manhã.

Mickey sentou na cama, aborrecida. Olívia se aproximou, magoada.

– Você não pode estar querendo dizer que essa fulaninha que você conheceu a poucos meses cuida melhor de você do que eu, que cuido de você há 12 anos.

– Não estou dizendo nada disso. Aliás, quem está falando dela não sou eu. Apenas estou falando de você. Do seu comportamento que não é mais como antes.

– Ah, é? Pois sabe de uma coisa, você deveria procurar ela e dizer para ela ser sua esposa. O que você acha disso? Hã? Talvez assim você se sinta mais feliz, não é? Ou será que você prefere enrolar ela por 3 anos e depois passar 9 anos de casada para arranjar outra que se preocupe mais com você?

Irritada, Mickey se levantou, e foi em direção a Olívia. Olhando-a, cara a cara, disse em voz alta, evidentemente se controlando para não terminar tudo e ir embora.

– E talvez se você buscasse ser uma esposa melhor, e se preocupar mais comigo do que com o seu ego, você não sentisse ciúme da própria sombra, e não estaríamos tão infelizes.

Olívia dera um tapa na cara de Mickey, que segurou seu braço por instinto, e respirou fundo. A situação estava fugindo do controle. Se arrependera do que disse, embora não tiraria nenhuma daquelas palavras que pronunciara. Disse exatamente o que queria dizer. Exatamente o que pensava. No entanto, arrependera-se ao notar em Olívia uma expressão de choro, e instintivamente reagira a isso. Se importava demais com ela para vê-la sofrer, e ainda disfrutar disso.

– Olívia, você não precisa ter ciúme. Independente de qualquer coisa, eu não faria nada contra nosso casamento. Você sabe o quanto o "nós dois" é importante para mim. Minha vida é você e a nossa família.

Olívia chorou, e abraçou Mickey, que foi trabalhar prometendo que voltaria cedo para o jantar de aniversário de casamento.


	12. A Ligação de Ângela

Era a noite do aniversário de casamento das duas. Mickey chegara às 11h30 do fórum, e passara todo o resto do dia no escritório. Estranhara a falta de Lília, ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se aliviada. A presença de Lília sempre a deixava tensa, e suas aproximações, lhe pareciam impertinentes e lhe deixava um tanto quanto desconfortál. No entanto, era a melhor parte do seu dia. Em meses, seus unicos momentos de alegrias haviam vindo dela. E embora tivesse fugido dela todos esses dias, tudo o que Mickey realmente queria fazer era ter conversado com ela sobre todo o inferno que estaria vivendo em casa, com Olívia, e a confusão de sentimentos que estaria experienciando.

Mickey olhou para o relógio do computador, e decidira desligar a máquina e se preparar para sair. Precisava se adiantar para o seu aniversário de casamento. Tinha que compensar Olívia pelo desentendimento anterior.

No entanto, quando ela passou pela porta de sua sala, o telefone da recepção tocou. Logo que atendeu, e antes mesmo de conseguir falar, ouvira uma aflita voz feminina desconhecida na linha.

– Alô. Mickey se encontra?

– É ela. Quem gostaria?

– Mickey, pelo amor de deus, preciso de sua ajuda.

– Quem é você?

– Ângela. Sou amiga de Lília.

– O que houve? - Disse, sem piscar. O que poderia ter acontecido a Lília? De repente, sentira um peso nas costas, que não poderia ser arrastado nem por um caminhão. Ela esteve tanto tempo fugindo dela por um medo infantil e egoísta de cair em tentação que acabara se esquecendo dela, e da relação de amizade que elas haviam desenvolvido. No que ela poderia estar passando, do que ela poderia estar precisando. - Diga! - Repetiu, alterada.

– Eu a encontrei em um barzinho, ela estava totalmente bêbada, não parava de falar de você, e uns rapazes estavam tentando se aproveitar dela. Por sorte, a encontrei a tempo. A coloquei em um taxi de volta para casa, porque eu estava em compromisso de trabalho, e pensei que estava tudo bem mas agora ela me ligou e disse umas coisas horríveis.

– Que tipo de coisas? - disse, com a voz tremida. Só de pensar que algo poderia acontecer a Lília, o coração de Mickey palpitava violentamente.

– Eu to muito preocupada, Mickey. Ela me disse que ia se jogar de uma ponte, disse que nunca tinha sentido o que sente por você. E que você não quer nada com ela, porque é fiel a sua esposa. Que apenas você saberia aonde ela podia estar naquele momento. Que era um lugar importante para vocês. - contava, com grande aflição na voz.

– Um lugar importante para nós duas? - disse, confusa, sem ter nenhum lugar em mente. Elas saíram tantas vezes juntas, mas sempre em eventos ou situações de trabalho, ou em raras situações como nas caronas, ou nos almoços.

– Olha, eu não sei. Ela disse algo sobre ser um lugar do tipo "nosso". E eu não faço idéia do que isso significa. Mas ela garantiu que você saberia.

De repente, ela se lembrara. O restaurante. Elas almoçaram juntas tantas vezes no horário de trabalho, e tiveram aquele jantar na última vez que conversaram de verdade. Um momento especial para elas duas, certamente.

– Me lembrei de um lugar. Tem um restaurante nas proximidades do meu escritório. Ele fica em uma Avenida, e tem uma ponte na frente. Só pode ser lá.

– É, pode ser. Tomara que seja. Ela disse que ia se jogar da ponte para purificar a alma e o coração que está sofrendo. E depois desligou. Ela estava muito bêbada, Mickey, e realmente nunca a vi assim por ninguém. Então tenho medo que ela realmente faça alguma besteira, e que se machuque.

– Bom. Estou indo pra lá agora mesmo. Espero conseguir impedi-la de fazer alguma besteira.

– Obrigada, Mickey. Obrigada mesmo. E desculpe te incomodar, Lília me disse que hoje era seu aniversário de casamento em meio a todas as loucuras que ela me disse...

– É sim. Bom, não se preocupe. Vou pra lá agora mesmo. Não posso deixar que nada aconteça a ela. Nunca iria me perdoar se algo acontecesse.


	13. Somente 5 minutos

Desligaram a ligação. No final da linha, Lília recebia de volta o telefone de Ângela, sua amiga, que tinha feito a ligação a mando seu. A amiga de Lília sorria satisfeita:

- Espero que ela valha a pena isso tudo que você está fazendo. - questionou, curiosa.

- Vale. Vale... - fez silêncio, enquanto sorria de satisfação. Em alguns minutos estaria à sós com Mickey, e acabaria de uma vez por todas com aquele casamento afundado - Minhas atitudes podem parecer erradas para qualquer um de fora, mas eu sei o que estou tentando fazer. Quero salvá-la da infelicidade que ela se impôs, liberá-la de um casamento que a muito tempo não a faz bem, e apenas fazê-la feliz. Sabe aquele lance que os fins justificam os meios? Pode ser clichê mas hoje eu acredito que seja verdade. Eu a amo de verdade.

- Quando você começou a ser tão emotiva?

As duas sorriram, e se abraçaram.

Ângela era a melhor amiga de Lília, e como tal, fora capaz de perceber o quanto a amiga parecia diferente. Embora ela seria tinha se esforçado para conquistar as coisas que sempre desejara, fora mais original dessa vez em tentar conquistar Mickey. Era visível a diferença. E, com isso, notava em evidência o interesse maior.

- Agora corra daqui, por que ela já deve estar chegando. - ordenou Lília, lembrando-se do plano.

Ângela seguiu seu destino, enquanto Lília simplesmente atravessou a rua em direção a ponte da Av. Pero Vaz. Havia tomado uma garrafa de cachaça daquelas bem fortes há uma hora atrás - dada por Ângela para que ela parecesse realmente bêbada -, e já começava a se sentir tonta. Continuaria tomando a segunda garrafa, enquanto esperava. Precisava terminar essa e mais outra, em até 5 minutos, tempo de previsão que fizera da chegada de Mickey.


	14. Vulneráveis

Mickey chegou na avenida desesperada. Sabia que precisava chegar na festa a tempo, que Olívia jamais a perdoaria se faltasse ou se apenas se atrasasse para jantar, ainda mais após a discussão que elas tinham tido pela manhã. Mas ela nunca deixaria Lília sozinha em um momento desse, não arriscaria perdê-la. A amiga de Lília parecia muito preocupada pelo telefone, então teria que ir até lá com seus próprios olhos.

Mickey avistou na ponte que Lília estava quase desmaiando de tanta bebida, e correu até ela. A abraçou e gritou desesperada:

– Você está maluca? O que você está fazendo? Destruindo a sua vida por alguém que não te merece?

Ela a olhou, com olhos grogues de toda a bebida que tomara. A mistura das duas fizera alguma coisa em seu organismo, e a deixara realmente tonta. Mas ela ainda estava ouvindo tudo, consciente de tudo, a não ser da ponte que não parava de rodar.

– É por você. Você me merece. Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci.

– Lília...

– Eu sei, eu sei. Sua esposa. nhe nhe nhe nhe - começou a interpretar, agindo como criança, embora ainda visse o rosto de Mickey rodando em várias cores.

– Me perdoe por tudo. Acho que eu devia ter me afastado desde o início.

– Não! Não se atreva! - gritou, agarrando Mickey pela gola da blusa social preta - Não se atreva a me pedir perdão por ter me dado a melhor experiência da minha vida! Não! - Lília ficava mechendo a cabeça sem parar em forma de não, era a única forma que encontrara de ver o rosto de Mickey menos desfocado - Foi você! Me apaixonar por você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Em toda a minha vida. Eu sei que você tem uma vida, uma história com essa outra. Mas eu sei, como eu sei, que poderia te fazer se sentir muito melhor, eu conheço você. Conheço você mais do que ela. Ela talvez até conheça o "você" do passado, mas eu conheço o "você" de agora.

Percebendo que Lília estava começando a divagar demais no meio da rua, e que agora pelo menos 5 pessoas já assistiam a conversa delas chocados ou simplesmente se divertindo, Mickey decidira apoiá-la em seu ombro, e abraçá-la, de modo a ajudá-la a chegar até seu carro.

E seguiu até a sua casa.


	15. Cuidando de Lília

Mickey a levara até o banheiro, e a colocara debaixo do chuveiro, sem nem tirar suas roupas - nem as dela -. Lília a puxou, quando Mickey ia se afastando depois de ligar o chuveiro. Ela caiu junto de Lília no chuveiro, e elas receberam uma enchurrada na cabeça. Mickey riu da situação, de estar toda molhada no chuveiro da casa de Lília, imaginando o que a esposa iria pensar disso, e de como isso pareceria comprometedor, embora não fosse, fosse até algo inocente. E enquanto isso, Lília continuava o seu discurso:

– Eu conheço você. Eu sei do que você sente falta. Do que você precisa. Sei o que você quer, meu bem, eu sei o que você é. Ela não sabe o que você é mais. Só sabe o que você foi. Vocês vivem desse passado distante, sem perceber que Infelizmente o passado acabou, e virou presente. E muito tempo se passou nessa história, que fizeram as coisas mudarem entre vocês.

As palavras de Lília começavam a fazer um certo sentido para Mickey, que a tirou do chuveiro, depois começou a tirar sua roupa, enxugá-la e cobrí-la de um roupão que encontrara no guarda-roupa. Pronta, Mickey deitou Lília na cama, que a puxou novamente para ela. Mickey saiu de cima da jovem, literalmente se jogando para o outro lado da cama, e sentou.

– Você vai ficar comigo né? Até eu dormir.

– Vou. Não vou te deixar sozinha assim. Você ainda pode sair e fazer uma loucura.

– Posso mesmo... E vou fazer se acordar e não te vir aqui. - Mickey sorriu ao ver o sorriso sínico de Lília, que acabava de "ameaçá-la" com um sorriso no rosto.

As coisas são tão fáceis com Lília, que ela queria que sua vida com Olívia fosse metade do que é com a outra. Embora elas se conhecessem a pouco tempo, elas passaram por muita coisa, e por mais que as coisas parecessem ruins, o sorriso de Lília sempre as deixavam melhor.

– Vou ficar com você aqui até você acordar sóbria. Mas preciso ligar pra Olívia, OK?

– OK. - Disse, segura de que entendeu tudo o que a outra falara, mas a verdade é que ela não conseguira entender o que a imagem retorcida lhe falara. A imagem ficava normal em alguns momentos, e logo depois lhe parecia tão ruim. O mesmo para a noção de acontecimentos, e percepção sonora.


	16. Toda ação tem uma consequência

Mickey se afastou um pouco, dirigindo-se até a sala, e ligou para Olívia. Ouviu um grande barulho por trás, e imaginou que era do jantar que estaria perdendo há 2 horas já.

– Pelo horário, imagino que você deve estar no trabalho ainda terminando de catalogar algum caso né? - Disse, parecendo tão compreensiva, que deu uma grande insatisfação em Mickey. Ela sabia que a compreensão não era verdadeira, era apenas pose, por causa dos convidados presentes. Odiava esse temperamento da esposa tão preocupada com as opiniões alheias.

– Aconteceu uma coisa quando eu saía do escritório. Sei o que vai parecer, mas eu vou precisar que você acredite em mim aqui. Juro que não está acontecendo nada.

Contrariada, e já irritada, Olívia saiu da sala de estar fingindo um sorriso, enquanto toda a família das duas e amigos íntimos comemoravam um evento que naquele instante ela acabava de desprezar.

– O que é agora, Mickey? Você não vai me dizer que você está na casa de Lília, que algo aconteceu e que você precisou ajudá-la, vai?

Confusa, Mickey respondeu, com a voz levemente trêmula.

– Na verdade, eu ia dizer isso sim. Mas não é o que você está pensando.

– Ai, Mickey. Ultimamente está sendo muito difícil acreditar em você, sinceramente. - Olívia respirou amargamente. - Olha, eu vou dar uma desculpa para todos os presentes, pelo seu atraso, mas venha o mais rápido que puder. Não posso segurá-los por muito tempo.

– É sobre isso que preciso falar. Podemos comemorar amanhã? Uma amiga de Lília me pediu ajuda, ela bebeu demais, entrou em uma confusão no bar e eu a trouxe pra casa, e estou com medo de deixá-la sozinha. Estava pensando em esperar ela acordar, para garantir que ela não faça nada enquanto não estiver sóbria totalmente.

– Você está sonhando em me dizer que você pretende dormir aí, por algum acaso? - questionara, incrédula.

– Na verdade, sim.

– Você só pode estar me gozando. - Silenciara, petrificada.

– Olívia.

– Não! Olívia nada! Você só pode ser louca se acha que eu vou aceitar que você durma na casa dessa qualquer.

– Não fale assim dela.

– Oh! E ainda a defende?

– Não é questão de eu defendê-la, é questão dela não ter feito nada para você chamá-la desse modo tão baixo.

– Ah, então eu sou baixa? Você quer dormir fora, na casa de sua amante no dia de nosso aniversário de casamento, no qual toda a nossa família e amigos, enfim, as pessoas mais importantes pra você estão aqui celebrando essa mentira, e ... eu sou baixa?

– Olívia, pelo amor de Deus. Tente me escutar. Depois de elaborar minhas palavras, você entenderá.

– Não, Mickey. Quer saber? Eu já cansei de entender. Nos últimos anos tudo o que eu tenho feito é te entender. Tentar acreditar em você. Em todas essas mentiras. Cansei. Vou mandar todos embora agora mesmo, direi que você teve uma emergência, prisão de um cliente importante, que você está tentando obter o direito à fiança ou a liberdade provisória.

– Olívia, não diga absurdos. Eu nunca menti pra você.

– Enfim, não vem mais ao caso, depois nós falaremos com eles apropriadamente.

– Falar com eles sobre o que?

– Sobre a separação, lógico. Acabou, Mickey. Não quero mais ficar casada com você. Agora vou desligar, tenho muitos convidados aqui precisando de uma explicação, e já que você não está nem aí para eles, eu estou.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Mickey ouviu o som da outra desligando a ligação.

Mickey voltou até o quarto de Lília e a viu totalmente desacordada, dormindo feito um anjo. Fora até a sala, e se deitou no sofá, com a mesma roupa molhada, e ficara refletindo sobre tudo que passara. Até render-se ao sono.


	17. A Manhã Seguinte

No outro dia, pela manhã, Mickey acordou, exausta. Passar a noite no sofá de Lília só não fora pior por que nas últimas semanas ela já estava meio que acostumada a isso. Fora até a porta da jovem, e só relaxara quando a vira dormindo pesado. Ficara decidindo o que fazer, por alguns momentos, até que decidira se aproximar. Sentara na cama, e a analisara por alguns minutos.

Lília era uma mulher tão atraente, que apenas estar perto dela deixava Mickey tensa. Pensara em tudo que acontecera, e no que tinha mudado. Nunca havia sentido nada disso por ela antes. E, de repente, estar perto dela se transformou em uma tortura.

Na verdade, Mickey nunca havia sentido nada parecido por nenhuma outra mulher que não fosse Olívia. Ela fora sua primeira e única, fato este que nunca contara para ninguém, exceto para sua esposa.

Pensava em tudo que ouvira de Olívia na noite anterior. Fora chamada de mentirosa, e de traidora, pela milésima vez, considerando os últimos meses. Mas porque daquela vez teria sido diferente? Sentia-se infinitamente magoada por tudo que saíra da boca daquela mulher, que sempre fora a única na vida de Mickey.

E o término. Seria aquele um término definitivo? Ela não sabia. Ficara tão sem ação com tudo o que ouvira, que nem tivera a coragem de ligar novamente. E para ser sincera, Mickey já andava exausta com tantas discussões, que Olívia desligar o telefone e interromper aquela acabara sendo um alívio. Mesmo que isso tivesse significado a promessa de um término.

Lembrou-se da discussão do dia anterior, pela manhã, do café que Lília lhe trouxe, exatamente como ela gostava. Aquela menina sabia como agradá-la, e estranhamente a conhecia bem, embora a conhecesse a pouco tempo. Já Olívia, mesmo depois de tantos anos juntas, teria lhe dito tantas coisas ruins, e duvidara de tantas coisas, até mesmo do seu caráter. Provara que realmente não a conhecia tanto assim, como Lília lhe dissera à noite em seu surto de bebedeira.

Estava confusa. Não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, ou o que sentir. Ficara um bom tempo imersa em seus pensamentos, até que notara uma movimentação vindo do outro lado da cama.

Lília acabara de se mecher, e começava a abrir os olhos, bem devagar. Observara todos os movimentos, quieta. Quando finalmente Lília a percebeu ao seu lado, reagiu.

– Você dormiu mesmo aqui?

– Sim. - estranhara. No fundo nem ela acreditava que o seu plano poderia dar certo. Imaginando as consequências de seu comportamento, preocupara-se. - E como você está?

– Bem... por vê-la bem.

Lília se sentou na cama. Por tanto tempo pensara que a solução para o coração de Mickey seria destruindo seu casamento, e agora sentia uma infinita culpa. Embora ainda não soubesse de nada, sentia tudo que tinha acontecido.

– Mas ontem... foi seu aniversário... Você aqui... - tentara em vão construir sentenças, até que decidira resumir seu sentimento de culpa - Mickey...

– É, não foi algo muito legal faltar ao aniversário. E como você já sabe, acredito que não tenho mais uma casa hoje para voltar.

– A culpa foi minha. - assumira, com um pesar na voz.

– Não foi sua.

– É claro que foi minha. - disse, lembrando de tudo que havia feito desde que elas se conheceram. Começava a se arrepender de todas as suas ações. Sentia medo de perder Mickey para sempre.

– Lília, depois falamos sobre isso. O que importa agora é você me explicar que loucura você tomou ontem. Você fez muitas coisas loucas, sabia?

– Eu lembro de dizer muitas coisas pra você na ponte, e depois no chuveiro. E depois não lembro de mais nada.

– Ah... mas você acordou no meio da noite.

– Espera... - tentara recaptular - Então por isso você disse "como você já sabe" para o término de seu casamento?

– Sim, eu te contei ontem à noite.

– O que mais eu te disse ? - indagara, preocupada.

– Quer mesmo que eu te conte?

– S-sim. - disse, com a voz trêmula.


	18. O Flashback

~~~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~~

Lília acordara no meio da noite, repentinamente. Ainda se sentia tonta, e com a visão levemente embaralhada. Seja lá o que tivesse tomado, tinha um efeito persistente. Olhara em volta, confusa, tentando lembrar daonde estaria. Logo reconhecera seu quarto, e se tranquilizara. Aos poucos fora recordando tudo que fizera e tudo que acontecera. Pensara no que Mickey tinha lhe prometido sobre dormir lá, e saíra do quarto - mal conseguindo ficar em pé - procurando-a. A avistou no sofá, dormindo. E fora caminhando até lá, porém, tropeçara no pé do sofá e acabara por cair em cima da morena, que acordou assustada.

– Opaa... sabe que eu adorei isso?

– O que, Lília? - perguntou, tentando sair de baixo dela.

– Eu estava andando aí de repente... BUM. Caí na cama mais macia de todas. - disse, com trejeitos artísticos.

Mickey até poderia sorrir, se não estivesse tão ocupada tentando fugir dela. Para sua sorte, Lília acabara sentindo um forte enjôo e aceitou a ajuda da outra para se levantar.

– O que você tomou, hein?

– Não sei. - respondera, caindo na risada pensando em algo que apenas ela entendia. Ou apenas a bebida nela a fazia entender, vai saber.

Mickey a carregara novamente, em direção ao quarto.

– Lá vai você. Sempre com esses joguinhos né? - disse, carregando em sua voz um pingo de amargura, embora continuasse rindo.

– Você que está sempre me levando para casa, me levando pra almoçar, me dizendo coisas bonitas, e depois me evita quando estamos a sós, foge sempre que pode, desviando o olhar sempre que eu te encaro muito ou sempre que eu... - disse, mordendo os lábios levemente, aproximando-se do rosto da outra, que virou o olhar, provando o seu ponto de vista. - Viu? Virou de novo.

Ajudou Lília a se deitar na cama, e depois suspirou, contrariada.

Não sabia mais o que fazer, a situação havia fugido totalmente do controle, nunca havia acontecido nada semelhante antes, e ela simplesmente não sabia como agir. Manteve-se em silêncio enquanto a outra continuara.

– Lília, você acha que isso é fácil?

– O que? O que eu acho que é fácil?

– Resistir a você. - disse, com a voz levemente trêmula.

– E por que resiste? - disse, gesticulando, tentando sentar-se na cama. Digo tentando, porque a sua cabeça caiu para o lado, e com ele foi mergulhando todo o corpo. Mickey que a segurou a tempo, e a colocou na posição correta.

– Lília, eu vou te dizer uma coisa agora. E quero que você me escute.

Lília tentou prestar o máximo de atenção à Mickey, embora estivesse vendo um lindo arco-íris em sua frente. Ouvia a voz dela perfeitamente, embora não a estivesse enxergando.

– Você é linda demais. Acha que eu nunca percebi isso? Mas eu sempre me mantive firme e forte por que eu amo a minha esposa. Não estou fazendo joguinhos com você, nem tentando ser superior, eu sou apenas isso que você está vendo. Eu amo a Olívia. E agora eu a perdi, e com ela perdi meu mundo. - Revelara, começando a chorar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fim do Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. A Reação de Mickey

Lília observava Mickey petrificada. Começara a lembrar da noite anterior, com tudo que lhe fora contado. Sentira um infinito arrependimento por tudo o que tinha feito, desde o início, ao perceber o quanto Mickey realmente amava a esposa. Sentiu que seu orgulho e sua paixão pela jovem haviam lhe cegado, de modo que a mesma tinha simplesmente invadido a vida de Mickey. Poderia ter destruído 12 anos de relacionamento, e talvez perdido para sempre a chance de conquistar o amor da outra. Olívia não merecia a esposa, sabia que não, mas naquele segundo ela compreendera que também não. Mickey tinha o direito de escolher quem ela amava, e o que ela queria fazer da vida dela, por mais que fosse ser infeliz ao lado de Olívia, vivendo do passado.

Sentindo-se culpada, Lília voltou a dizer.

– A culpa foi minha.

E antes que Mickey voltasse a dizer algo, que servisse como uma defesa de seu caráter, ela continuou. Estava na hora de abrir o jogo. Todos aqueles truques e encenações, a partir daquele momento, seriam colocados na mesa.

Lília contou tudo que fizera. Desde a carona, às ameaças, ao celular, e pra finalizar, a ligação falsa que recebera de sua amiga Ângela. Mickey permanecia em silêncio, séria, mas aparentemente aturdida. Sentada na cama, encostada na parede, e com os braços cobrindo o rosto, ela aparentava estar tentando compreender todas as loucuras que ouvia. Depois que finalmente Lília terminara sua história macabra, Mickey a encarou, com os olhos vermelhos.

– Então quer dizer que tudo isso... nós duas... foi tudo uma mentira?

– Não, claro que não. Eu realmente estou apaixonada por você. Só não soube exatamente como agir com relação a isso. Tentei criar artifícios para te conquistar, por achar que Olívia não merecia você, mas no final das contas, eu acho que também não.

– Mas você armou tudo isso... o tempo todo eu estava participando de uma encenação... Tudo que vivemos, e tudo que eu sinto, foi simplesmente fruto de suas armações.

Lília chorara. Dentro dela, tudo aquilo era real. Sempre fora. Talvez no final tivera se tornado muito mais, porém, sempre sentira. Embora tenha sido egoísta e manipuladora, também queria fazê-la feliz. E ser feliz.

– Não, por favor. Não pensa assim. - disse, em meio às lágrimas, tentando se aproximar de Mickey que se afastou - Olha. - disse, tentando recaptular tudo em sua mente - Eu sei que fiz muita coisa errada, nunca disse a você que era santa, e nem espero que você pense em mim como uma pessoa inocente. Não quero mais ser manipuladora, não quero mais encenar. Eu só quero você. Eu sei que fiz tudo errado, do modo errado, mas eu só queria ter você, te tirar dessa infelicidade que você estava vivendo. Olívia não está mais te fazendo feliz, e...

– Você não pode saber isso.

– Claro que eu sei, Mickey. Eu presenciei tudo, e mesmo quando não fazia nenhuma armação, ela não te deixava em paz. E você mesma me disse uma vez que o ciúmes dela vinha de muito tempo, mesmo antes que eu aparecesse em sua vida.

– Mas mesmo que fosse. Eu que deveria escolher o caminho que deveria seguir. Não você.

Agora Lília entendia que era verdade, ao mesmo tempo que Mickey no fundo concordara com o que Lília havia lhe dito, sobre sua vida com Olívia. As duas silenciaram, refletindo os últimos acontecimentos.

Lília continuou.

– Eu gostei tanto de você, logo quando nos conhecemos, nossas conversas e nossos interesses se encaixaram tão bem que eu... Eu sei que agi mal, por que eu forcei algumas coisas ...

– Algumas coisas? - interrompera, irritada.

– Tá. Muitas coisas. Mas muitas coisas aconteceram de você, não vieram de mim. Por mais que eu tivesse feito muitas coisas acontecerem, você também fez. Você aceitou vir jantar comigo, participou daquele abraço, quis me dar aquela carona, e me seguiu todos aqueles dias até em casa. Tudo aquilo não aconteceu do nada, Mickey. Você sentia algo por mim. O tempo todo, você sentiu algo por mim.

Mickey a olhava, magoada. Naquele segundo, tudo deixara de fazer sentido.

– Lília, você pode até ter razão quando diz que Olívia e eu não estamos felizes. E pode até ter razão no que diz respeito às coisas já não estarem ruim mesmo antes de sua presença em minha vida. Mas nada disso justifica nada do que você fez. Você me fez perder meu aniversário de casamento por mero capricho!

– Não foi capricho!

– Foi sim! Se você quisesse me conquistar de verdade, e tenho certeza que você teria todas as chances para isso, não precisaria utilizar nenhum desses artifícios baixos que você usou. Só precisava ser você, porque apenas isso já foi o suficiente.

Lília se calou, começando a chorar novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Mickey acabara de admitir que já estava sendo conquistada com a afirmação que "apenas isso já foi o suficiente".

– Você fez muitas coisas por mim. Foi sempre tão meiga, tão divertida, me ajudou sempre que eu precisava, e... E, agora, olhando pra trás, eu não sei mais o que pensar. Sobre o que era real, e o que era fingimento.

– Nada era fingimento, Mickey, por deus! - defendera-se, aos prantos.

– Não sei mais o que pensar. Essa é a verdade.

Lília saiu do quarto, desesperada. Não suportava mais ver a expressão de incredulidade que visualizara no rosto de Mickey. Saíu do local, apenas repetindo, em voz trêmula:

– Perdão. Perdão. Perdão...

Mickey permanecera no mesmo lugar, imóvel - e, em silêncio.

Pouco tempo depois ouvira um bater da porta, indicando que Lília havia saído.


End file.
